Sing or Dare
by Water Ichigo-chan
Summary: Class 2B is Boorrrreeeedd... So they decide to play Sing or Dare a new game Hotaru, for blackmailing, made up ! Find out what happens...


Key:

(_ITALICS_) = Authors' thoughts.

CHARACTER (WORD): = Action of character

And now for our feature presention... ... ...

Sing or Dare

Chapter 1: Stupid Song

Summary: Class 2B is Boorrrreeeedd... So they decide to play Sing or Dare (a new game Hotaru, for blackmailing, made up)! Find out what happens...

Mikan (whining): I'm bored, we don't even do anything!

Hotaru (hits Mikan with Baka gun): Stop whining! (smirks) I have a game we could play! _Muwahahah!_

Mikan (smiles happily): Okay! Let's play! (runs to Natsume and Ruka) Wanna play?

Ruka (grins): SURE!

Natsume (glares): No.

Mikan: Pweeeeese?

Natsume (not showing any signs of emotion): No.

Mikan (uses secret weapon...): Pweeeeeeeeese! With stwabewes on top? (puppy-dog eyes)

Natsume (groans): Hn.. _Thoose puppy-dog eyes always win, grrrrrrr. _So what is this game you speak of?

Hotaru (smirks): It's Sing or Dare and you're first!

(Anna, Nonoko, and Koko pop out of no where)(_where did they come from?_)

Anna and Nonoko (Whine/sing): We wanna play!

Koko: (grins his normal strange grin)

Hotaru (asks): So Natsume, sing or dare?

Natsume (growls): Sing. _Better than some stupid dare and having to kiss someone, though I wouldn't mind Mikan... _(_so much for no emotion, awww_)

Koko (interrupting thoughts): Hahahahahaha!

Natsume (fire appears in hand, threatens Koko in mind): _Say anything and I will turn you into a Koko crisp!_

Koko (laughs): But Koko crisps are healthy and nutritious!

Everyone else stares weirdly...

Hotaru (smirks): I forgot to mention first person has to sing _and_ dance! Muwahahah! Anna and Nonoko will decide the song!

Anna and Nonoko (grining): You have to sing Caramelldansen!

A few arguements later...

Natsume (still showing no sign of emotion): Fine.

Natsume (whispers):

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Everyone yells: Sing louder!

Hotaru: If you do not sing louder I will give you my megaphone and make you sing, I have also planted speakers around the school.

(Everyone except Hotaru sweatdrops)

Natsume (grumbles): You've been planning this all along haven't you?

Hotaru (looks in face): _Maybe_

Natsume (singing a bit louder now):

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Hotaru (secretly pulls out camcorder and begins to film secretly, (and prepares her blackmailing plan) …

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Everyone else hums the oo-oo-oa-oa

Natsume (grins, (_Natsume grinning? What?)_and yells the rest of song):

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Everyone else hums the oo-oo-oa-oa

Natsume still goes on…:

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen…

Natsume (relizes that Hotaru has a camcorder): Give. Me. That. Camcorder.

Hotaru (holds up picture of Natsume in a frilly pink dress with sequins)(_I want a picture. Pweese?_): Which one would you like A? (Holds up camcorder) Or B? (Holds up picture)

Natsume (burns picture) (_someone has anger issues_)

Hotaru (grins evily): You owe me a 1,000 rabbits for that and I won't give you the camcorder! _But he doesn't know that I have a thousand more at home._

Koko (saying Hotaru's thoughts out loud): But he doesn't know that I have a thousand more at home.

Hotaru (holds out evil baka gun and points it at Koko)(_hehe!_): Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka...


End file.
